


Cardigan Theif

by baguettesandgays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguettesandgays/pseuds/baguettesandgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John can't find his cardigan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardigan Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope this will suffice to hold you over till I can update Away From Paris. My computer is dead and I haven't been able to get a new one yet. Enjoy!

(Note: in this fic John is about 6 foot 3 inches, broad shoulders, hammer arms, and Dave is 5 foot 4 inches, thin but mostly muscle.)

John scanned through his closet for the 3rd time. He looked under his bed. He looked in the dirty laundry hamper.  
Where the fuck did his blue cardigan go?  
"Hey Dave?" John called to his roommate and friend, his head in the hamper again. "Have you seen my cardigan?" he didn't hear a reply, just a soft whimper. John raised an eyebrow and took his head out of the hamper. He heard another whimper. He made his way to Dave's room and silently peeked his head in.  
He was greeted with Dave on his knees, John's blue cardigan on his shoulders, and what he assumed was a vibrating dildo in his butt. The remote was sat in front of him and Dave had one hand holding the cardigan to his nose, his shades were propped on his head and his eyes were closed. He shivered and gasped.  
"A-ha... Jawn..." Dave whispered.  
John stayed silent as he opened the door and sat in front of Dave. He picked up the remote and turned the vibrator down a few notchs. Dave whined and opened his eyes. He squeaked when he realized John was there. John leaned over and gently kissed Dave's cheek.  
"You could have asked for my cardigan instead of stealing it, ya know." John kept his face in Dave's neck and kissed there. Dave tilted his head to the side and sighed. He brought one hand up to the back of John's neck. John slid his hand up Dave thigh and rubbed at the base of Dave's dick. "Is this okay?" Dave moaned quietly.  
"Yes- Jawn pleeaase~!" John wrapped his hand around Dave's member and brought his palm up to the tip. With the other hand he turned the vibrator back up and pushed the cardigan off Dave's shoulders and set it to the side. He kissed down Dave's shoulder and around his collarbone. Dave moaned as John swiped his thumb over his tip. "J-Jaawn~!" John smirked.  
He started to quicky jerk Dave off. Dave moaned loudly and begged for more. John turned the vibrator up another couple notches.  
"Dave I'm having so much fun watching you fall apart in my hands, but I have to get to work. Cum for me baby." John bit Dave's earlobe and Dave screamed as he came onto his own chest and stomach. "Good boy." Dave whimpered and panted. "Lets get you to the shower, mkay?" John turned the vibrator off and Dave shakily took it out of himself. John stood and found the box of tissues, wiping the sticky off his hand and then gently cleaning off Dave's torso. He slid an arm around Dave's shoulders and under his knees and carried him to the bathroom. He set Dave on the counter and turned on the water, then turned back to Dave. He put one hand on Dave's hip and the other on his cheek. Dave silently stared at his knees, his cheeks red. John smiled warmly. "You okay Dave?"  
"Yeah." John kissed Dave's forehead and Dave hugged his neck. "I guess its pretty obvious that I love you, huh." John giggled.  
"Yeah. It's okay though, cause I love you too." John kissed Dave's cheek again and Dave smiled.  
"I thought you had left already. I assure you I wouldn't do that while you're home. You're gonna be late. You should get to work." John giggled.  
"I should." he reluctantly let go of Dave and got his cardigan, putting it on and returning to Dave. He grabbed Dave's face with both hands and pecked his lips. "I'll see you later Davey." John smiled. Dave chuckled and pecked his lips back.  
"I'll be waiting. I love you."  
"I love you too!" John waved and ran to his car and sped off to work.  
~~~~~  
As soon as he heard the door open, Dave ran from his room to the front door, throwing his arms around John's neck. John laughed and closed the door before hugging back.  
"You're pretty happy to see me!" John kissed his head.  
"My classes got cancelled because most of the teachers went on some trip. I was so bored John. You have no idea. I demand cuddles and a movie. No Nic Cage."  
John giggled and picked him up like a child. He carried Dave to his room and sat him on his bed.  
"What if I don't wanna watch a movie?" John toed of his shoes and sat behind Dave, pulling him into his lap.  
"Well what do you wanna do?"  
"You." John kissed his neck.  
"Oh my god." Dave sounded done. John laughed.  
"You walked right into that one baby!" he continued to giggle and kiss his neck. "But really. Can I?" John nuzzled his nose into Dave's hair. Dave stayed quiet. "I almost spilled spaghetti and red sauce on one of my coworkers today. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Dave snorted.  
"Dweeb. Keep romancing me." John whined but kissed Dave's neck some more. He slowly slid his hands down Dave's sides and under his shirt, bringing his shirt up and gently sliding it off. His shades came off with it and were set on the nightstand. He threw the shirt into the floor and ran his hands over Dave's freckled shoulders and back.  
"I love your freckles." John mumbled into Dave's neck. "And you're so small and cuddleable." he kissed as many of Dave's freckles as he could. "And you're so sweet. And behind that stupid coolkid mask your just a cute little softie. You're like a kitten. Like those cats on the internet that are like 'that fact I am sitting on your face means nothing you're not that great'." Dave laughed. "And your laugh is so perfect. I'm so glad I get to hear it." Dave turned to face John, swinging one leg around to straddle him. John kissed his forehead and brushed his thumb across Dave's cheek. Dave tried to hide the pink the glowed from his face, but John had already seen it. "God you're so adorable when you blush baby." Dave's blush only grew. John giggled and pecked his lips. "Can I ask a question?" Dave nodded. "Does this mean were dating? Can I actually tell that redhead at work that I'm taken?"  
"Yes. I will physically fight her over you, you giant fucking teddy bear." Dave put his head on John's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. John giggled and hugged him tight.  
"I'm not a teddy bear you are. You are cuddle sized. I'm just big." Dave took his face from John's neck and stared up at him.  
"You're my teddy bear now shut up and kiss me." John smiled and did as he was told, gently kissing Dave's lips, his eyes falling shut. Dave tugged him closer by his hair and let his eyes flicker closed. John leaned back and let his head fall to the pillow. He held Dave close by his hips and licked at Dave's lip. Dave made a soft noise and parted his lips to John's prodding tounge. John rubbed circles in Dave's hips and licked at his tounge with a small moan. Dave's fingers tightened in John's hair and he rolled his hips against John's with a moan, John moaning back. John took his tounge from Dave's mouth and bit Dave's bottom lip, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to draw blood. John let go of Dave's lip and smiled, his eyes half lidded.  
Dave sat up far enough to start unbuttoning John's shirt. John watched Dave's concentrated face with a soft smile and hands still on his hips.  
"You're adorable, ya know?" John whispered. Dave smiled softly and unbuttoned the last button on John's shirt. John sat up enough to slide his shirt off his shoulders. Dave ran his hands over John's shoulders and down his chest and stomach. Dave poked John's chubby stomach and John giggled. "Having fun?"  
"Shut it. I love your chub." Dave lifted his hands to squish John's cheeks. John scrunched his nose up and glared at Dave. It was a loving glare though, and Dave kissed John's nose. John's face softened and he took Dave's hands from his face, holding them in his own. "Is it bad that I'm conflicted right now? Cause on one hand, this is really nice and I just wanna cuddle with you and kiss you where ever I can. But on the other I kinda want your dick in my ass." John laughed.  
"That's not bad. Cause I'm doing the same thing. You're small and I wanna hold you forever but I also wanna fuck you senseless." Dave snorted. John kissed Dave's forehead. "I'll let you choose."  
"You're so sweet." Dave paused and put his head on John's chest. "Lets just cuddle tonight."  
"Okay." John pressed his face into Dave's hair and smiled. "Am I allowed to move to put on sweatpants? Slacks are not cuddly."  
"Yes go change." Dave scooted out of John's lap and slid under the blanket. John stood and padded over to his dresser, pulling out the first pair of swearpants he found. He slid out of his work slacks, all too aware of Dave's eyes on his butt. He gave it a wiggle and heard Dave snort. John struggled into his sweatpants and joined Dave back in the bed and under the covers.  Dave scooted and cuddled into his chest. John smiled and wrapped his arms around his hips, holding him close.  
"Do you still wanna watch a movie?" Dave nodded. John grabbed around for the remote and turned on his TV and Netflix.

"Can I have your cardigan for my classes tomorrow?" Dave mumbled. John giggled.   
"Sure baby. You have to wash it though."  
"Deal."


End file.
